


Lakko

by Childishtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dot Warner - Freeform, Face-Sitting, Half Sibling Incest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried my best, Multi, OC, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, lakko warner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childishtoon/pseuds/Childishtoon
Summary: So first off Lakko is not my OC  it is Animaniac100. Again not my OC and he/she’ gave me permission to make this.Some background information on Lakko is he is the youngest out of the Warner’s and adopted basicallyIf you want to read more of Lakko check out Animaniac100 I like reading his stories. Definitely would recommend him
Relationships: Lakko Warner/dot Warner, Wakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off Lakko is not my OC it is Animaniac100. Again not my OC and he/she’ gave me permission to make this.  
> Some background information on Lakko is he is the youngest out of the Warner’s and adopted basically  
> If you want to read more of Lakko check out Animaniac100 I like reading his stories. Definitely would recommend him

In the water tower were lakko and dot. Their two older siblings wakko and Yakko were out, they were out probably causing mayhem or making someone go crazy. 

dot decided not to join them not feeling up to it and lakko wanted to spend his time inside where it’s warm and not freezing. 

dot was on the couch watching her show trying to catch up on what she had missed out on and lakko was in the kitchen making himself something to eat. 

lakko was digging through the fridge hoping to find something easy to make. Scoping out the fridge he settled for leftover pizza. He heated it up and sat down on the table and started to eat. 

while enjoying his food he was also enjoying his view, in front of him was his older sister dot. Lak admired dot and her personality, being able to say what’s on her mind and she was really cute. 

“Lakko!!” Dot looked over to the kitchen screaming her little brothers name. 

“yea dot” 

“wanna watch tv with me?” 

“yea, give me a sec.” lakko finished his pizza and headed over to the couch. “What are we gonna watch sis?” 

“Well I was watching a romance but we can watch something else if you’d like?” 

“No I’m fine with romance. What’s it about?” Lakko sat down on the other side of the couch. 

“ooo okay so basically this guy falls in love with this girl but she doesn’t know he exists and...”lakko listened to her go on and on explaining what the show was about. 

time had passed and both were intrigued into the show. The plot, the acting, the character everything was just so good they couldn’t take their eyes off. Well dot couldn’t, lak could look away but to his sister. 

In the show their would be parts that lak never saw before like adult stuff like sex. Lakko didn’t know why but whenever something like kissing showed on the tv he got the urge to look over at dot.

His sisters cute face, her small waist, her thighs and legs. He couldn’t stop staring at her small petite body. He made sure to not stare for too long to not be seen only glimpses here and there of her. Or so he thought he was doing a job of hiding it. 

Dot Cold easily tell that Lakko was staring at her, he wasn’t the best at hiding it. At first she thought nothing of it but the more times he looked the more she noticed his eyes. She could tell where Lakko was staring at, her face, her legs, her skirt barely hiding her butt. 

Dot decided to mess with her younger brother. At first she would “adjust” her skirt lowering it a bit to show off her pink underwear and she would slowly move closer to him when he wasn’t looking. 

soon she was practically touching his shoulder. Lakko noticed she was moving and was getting nervous he started to sweat a bit and move around a bit. 

On the tv was a sex scene between the main characters. Lakko would have stared at dot but she was to close so he was forced to watch. Slowly Lakko started or get turned on his erection slowly growing. Dot noticed her younger brother getting turned on and she took this as her chance. 

dot slowly moved her hand to laks thigh and squeezed it cashing lak to jump up “uhhhh dot?” Lak nervously spoke. 

“don’t worry lil bro” dot slowly moved her hand over laks bulge and began to rub it Causing lak to whimper at the sudden movement.

with dots free hand she went under neath laks sweater and started to rub at his sweet spot, his belly button. Dot had lak under her control moaning at her touch. 

“Mm dot, ah is th-“ 

“shh lil bro don’t worry I’ll take care of everything “

after the sec scene on the tv was over dot turned off the tv. “Follow me lak” with that she grabbed laks hand and took him to her room. She locked the door behind them, took lak to her bed and pushed him down. Dot got on top of lak and started to take his sweater off. 

Dot lifted up her skirt to show her completely soaked underwear she was already wet since the couch.

lak nervously spoke “uh dot I-I don’t know what to-“ cut off by dot 

“just do as big sis says and you’ll be fine” 

“Okay dot”

dot started to strip throwing her clothes across the room, she moved up towards laks face “lick” in a demanding voice. Lak did as told he began to lick at his sister slurping all of her juices. 

“MHMM Lakko” his little brothers tounge licking her from the bottom to the top. Every time his tip came off her clit was another moan from dot 

lak was fully erected now, he found his sisters juices pretty tasty he wanted to savor the taste more. 

“Mhm lak go-nghhh in” dot started to pull on laks ears wanting his brothers tounge inside her. 

Lak grabbed onto dots waist and pushed his tounge in making dot Moan really loud “MHM F-u...” 

dots Inisdes were so wet and warm, lak loved the feeling. Dot wanted even more she grabbed the back of laks head and pulled him. Face completely in her pussy, she could feel his nose as well. Laks arm fell to the bed letting his sister use his face. Dot started to grind smushing laks face his tounge still moving inside as far as his tounge could reach. 

“AHH, Lakko-mmm deeper” Lakko pulled his tounge back into his mouth and shooting it all the way back into dot, making her go crazy her eyes basically all the way to the back of her head. “Lak I’m AH close-MHM”

“Mmmmm” lak tried to speak but it was muffled and with one last lick dot finished all over laks face. Most of it going in his mouth and him drinking all of it. Dot finally lifted her self up laying down on laks chest. Lak licked his face clean “that was pretty fun”

dot quickly pushed her lips onto laks pushing her tounge in his mouth. She could taste herself on laks mouth, she tasted pretty sweet she thought. She pulled away needing to breath. 

“good thing we’re not done” a smirk appearing on her face she sat up on laks stomach, she rubbed on laks sweet spot. 

“W-what do you mean” lak was nervous to what dot had planned. 

“This” she stroked lakko a bit making him moan “Ngh” She grabbed laks dick and positioned it right below her drenched pussy, she slowly sat down taking all of Lakko in. 

“Do- Ahh so wa-mmmm” she was now all the way down her ass touching Lakkos thighs. She started moving up and down slowly adjusting to her baby brothers size. “Lak-Nghh so mmm...” a few seconds later dot began to speed up. 

she was going as fast as she could, for her it wasn’t enough her desperation starting to show. Lak was adoring the view he had of his big sister riding him, her cute face was now an ugly desperate face but he liked this view better. He started to buck his hips up slamming into dot every time a loud smack echoed in the room. 

dots legs were becoming numb and more wiht each thrust. “Lak I’m go-Mmm-nna Ah” she couldn’t get her words out but Lak knew what she meant. 

Lak could feel himself tense up he was getting tired to getting sloppier. A few thrust and “dot i N-need to-“ dot slammed down one more time making Lakko release inside her along with dot finishing as well. Everything mixed together feel so nice and warm most of it leaking out onto Lakko or the bed. 

After finishing his orgasm lak pulled out along with most of the fluids. Lak was still hard after his organs ended. 

“lak keep it in plzzzz” dot pleaded her puppy eyes at her little brother. 

lak did as asked and put it back in. It slipped in smoothly pushing out more cum out with a sloshy noise. 

”Mmmmm thank you lil bro” dot purred at the action. 

Too tired, either of them, they didn’t feel like cleaning instead they just stayed in position lak still inside dot. Dot laid on laks stomach and slowly started to fall asleep. Lak started petting her head and slowly joined her in slumber.


	2. 2

After cleaning up lak and dot took turns showering. Lakko finished his and headed to the living room to watch tv tired after their fun.

the water door flunged open and the two older siblings walked in. Wakko flopped onto the couch his Legs dangling off the arm rest tired from running around so much, while Yakko headed to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone.

Lak looked down to his left “Hey big bro, you tired?”

“yes and I’m hungryyyyy” wakko whined his stomach growling.

Lakko started scratching under wakkos Chin making his leg start kick. “Don’t worry, dinner will be ready soon.”

“your right it’s almost done” Yakko yelled from the kitchen over hearing their conversation.

Dot finally finished her shower walking into the kitchen her fur still wet, sat down on the table waiting for dinner.

“So dot did you and lakko have fun while me and Wakko were out?”

“Uhhhh y-yea we did” dot nervously spoke thoughts from what happened not even 40 mins ago filled her head.

“That’s good at least you guys had fun “ Yakko placed her plate in front of her then quickly calling the others. “Lakko, wakko dinners-“ before he even finished speaking wakko was already eating. “Ready” Lakko hopped off the couch and joined the rest of his siblings.

Dinner went pretty normal for the Warner’s, wakko eating about 5 plates worth of food, Yakko making jokes, dot arguing with wakko and lakko staring at dot again.

“Lakko wanna watch TV with me?” Wakko asked already sitting down on the floor in front of the tv .

“Sure, I’ll grab some cookies” lak grabbed as much as he could carry to the couch.

“don’t stay up to late you too” Yakko said heading into their room to sleep tired from today dot following behind.

wakko put on a movie with Ryan Reynolds in it one of his favorites he knew they probably would stay up late. the movie was only 20 mins in and they had already ran out of cookies mainly thanks to wakko.

wakko was sitting on the floor back against the couch and lak was laying down on the couch, one of his legs dangling off the side. Lak was paying no attention to his older brother “AHH!” Lak had been pulled off the couch. Wakko now held Lakko in a hug between his legs.

“what was that for!” Lak said a bit angry, being pulled down out of no where.

“wanted to hold my cute little brother.” Wakko nuzzled against laks neck. All lak did was huff he couldn’t stay mad at wakko especially after being called cute.

So far wakko was only holding him, lak loved being held by wakko but he also wanted pets and belly rubs. “Wak can you pet me?” 

“what was that lil bro?” Wak didn’t hear, lak was practically whispering. 

“Can you pet me? Plz?” Lak spoke up laying back further into wak. 

“anything for my Little brother.” Wak moved one of his hands to the top of laks head, he gently pet him, his hand going from the top of his head down to his neck and back up to Restart the process. 

From pet to pet wak would gently scratch the top of his head making lak purr in delight. With the hand he has wrapped around his waist he moved it up laks sweater and started to rub his belly. 

”Mhmmmm” was the only noise lak was making. His older brothers touch was so gentle and warm and the fur on his paws helped a lot. Wakko moved his hands down one still rubbing his belly the other grabbing one of laks things. 

wak started nibbling at laks neck, “wakko?” He didn’t respond instead he started to abuse laks sweet spot making him moan in pleasure. “Mhm wak” nibbling turning into kissing and biting his sweet spot being abused it was starting to turn lak on. 

The hand on his thigh slowly started creeping up to his erection, stopping to play with his balls a bit before he began to slowly stoke him. “Ahh” laks breathing was becoming really heavy. 

“Shh lil bro not to loud” wakko whispered into laks ear causing him to shiver a bit. The heat of wakkos hand on his dick, his belly being rubbed and his neck being abused by wakkos mouth , Lakko was reaching his limit fast. “ wakko I’m go-ahh-nna...” wakko covered his mouth shushing him while continuing to jerk him. Wakko felt his little brother tensing up so he slowed his pace to a stop making Lakko whine not being able to finish. 

“Mmph mmphh” still muffled by his brothers hand he swatted it away. “Why'd you stop?” 

“because you already showered, didn’t want to get you dirty” 

lak pouted at the answer, he knew he was right but he was left unsatisfied still. 

”don’t worry lil bro how about tomorrow I make it up to you” Lak nodded in agreement then quickly thought would it be like with dot. It was fun but how would it go with Two boys. 

lak decided to go to bed instead of staying up late. “You coming to bed?” Lak Already knew the answr but Asked anyways. 

“I’ll go later” with that Lak headed to their room and Wakko stayed watching tv. 

lak opened the door the light from behind shed into the room, he could see dot and yakko Already fast asleep. He headed in laid on the side of the bed next to dot. They slept in order of age youngest to oldest. 

Lak closed his eyes, cleared his mind and within second he was fast asleep.

in the middle of the night lak was awoken by constant movement in the bed. Still half asleep he opened his eyes and he could see Yakko asleep behind dot who was fidgeting around. Wakko wasn’t there still watching tv probably. 

Dot was grinding on lak while he was asleep, “dot what are you doing?” 

”oh sorry lil bro didn’t mean to wake you... but now that your awake think you could help me?” 

“With what?” 

“with this” dot grabbed laks hand and moved it inside her skirt underneath her underwear. She stuck laks middle finger inside her already wet pussy, lak let dot control his hand since it was his first time doing something like this. 

dots breathing was really heavy her brothers finger inside her was making her crave him more and more. “Lak ah use tw-mm-o” dot had to whisper make sure not to wake up Yakko. Lak entered his ring finger it was wet and warm inside everything felt really smooth and soft like when he ate her out but with his fingers this time. 

lak started to get the hang of it finding a spot where dots legs start to quiver every time he hits it, he started moving his fingers faster hitting her sweet spot every time. Dot was biting her lip but her moans were still pretty loud so lak pushed his lips onto hers. Muffling the moans, he forced his tounge into dots mouth, exploring every part he could. Their tounges fighting and then suddenly laks hand was entirely wet, dot had came. 

Lakko took his hand out and started licking the juice off his hand, finishing it, moving it back down to get more. dot had fallen asleep right after. 

“goodnight dot, I love you” he kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter I wanna make that includes all 3 doing sumthing ;) but for now enjoy this 😋


	3. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to stop being a depressed idiot and wrote something. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also if anyone cares I changed my name to childishtoon, kodomoppoi just meant childish so yea this is easier and no one probably cares so I should just shut up....

"I'm off to my appointment with Dr. scratchansniff, ill be back later, don't destroy the tower while I'm gone." yakko shut the water tower and off to his appointment he left his siblings by themselves. 

wak and lak were in the living room and dot was in their room. wakko was surfing the channels trying to find something interesting but there wasn't anything to watch. to lak he didn't really mind what they watched as long as his sibling enjoyed themselves but wakko didn't find anything.

"you wanna find something lil bro?" 

"no I'm fine you can keep looking" 

wakko was upside down on the couch he went back to looking flipping through the same channels over and over hoping something new would appear.

“Ughhh there’s nothing to watch or do!!” Wakko groaned out throwing the remote away. 

“what about playing smash?” Lak gave an idea 

“Switch needs to charge” wak remarked there wasn’t anything to fun do today. 

“well we could go play with dot?” Dot was usually in her room and she usually never came out so maybe wherever she did entertained her for the whole day would also entertain them. 

“Well I suppose that could pass the time” wak Slid down the couch on to the floor laying on the floor for a second before standing up. 

the two walked over to dots room. She had her own room for privacy reasons and the guys all shared one room but they all slept together at night. 

Wak knocked on the door, no response. He knocked again this tone harder, “Dottt!” 

this time getting a response “just a sec!” 

they waited for what felt like an eternity for their sister to open the door. Hearing noises coming from inside, heavy footsteps like she was running, rattling noises and a loud thump like if she had fallen 

Lak was worried “dot, you okay?” About to knock again the door opened up. 

“what’s up guys?” Dot stood in the door way her fur messy. 

“we’re bored” wakko bluntly put out. 

“yea so we came to hang out with our sister” Lak added. 

“ okay come on in” dot let them in closing the door behind them and then going to her mirror to fix herself. The two brothers sat on the bed not knowing what they were really supposed to do.

“dot?” Lak spoke breaking the silence 

“yea Lil bro?” Dot still looking at herself in the mirror. 

“What do you do in your room all day?” 

“I adore my cute self in the mirror” dot posed hand on her hip other behind her head 

“...” silence wak and Lak just stared at each other. 

“I’m kidding, I pay around with make up and try on different clothes.” 

dot stared at herself in the mirror and then it clicked she had an idea. She looked over to her two brothers sitting on her bed with a smirk on her face she grabbed each by the hand and stood them in front of the mirror. 

“what are you-“ Lak was cut off, dot stripped both of her brothers naked. Lak tried to cover himself with his hands while wakko just accepted it and stared at himself in the mirror. 

“we’re gonna change your guys outfits!” Dot happily said she could finally dress and use make up on her siblings. She usually did this to Yakko whenever she was bored but now she could do it to them as well. 

“I d-don’t know, I like my sweater ” Lak shivered a breeze hitting him. 

“I’ll try anything once” wakko said his tounge hanging out looking cute. 

“great wait here I’ll pick something out for you guys to try on, eeeeep” dot excitedly said as she went to her closet to dig for clothes. 

while they waited for dot wakko took this as a chance to stare at his younger brother. He eyed him up and down getting a good look at him, His butt stuck out adorably. 

Lak caught him, he was embarrassed blushing a deep red still trying to cover up “dot hurry!” 

“don’t rush me!” Clothes were being thrown out all over the floor. 

Wakko moved behind Lak slapping his behind “aren’t you adorable when you flustered” he whispered into his ear licking his cheek. 

“Eeep” Lak yelped “not in front of dot wak” 

“aww why not I think she would like seeing her big brother fuck the shit out of her little brother“ wakko moved his hand slowly to his entrance one finger circling around waiting to enter him 

Dot finally around making wakko move but she has seen him already. “Here guys” she handed each a pile of clothes.

after finishing changing they stood in the mirrors looking at what they Had on. 

wakko had on a black dress that made it down to his thighs. Lakko had on a black crop top that left out his belly button with a white skirt that barely covered his butt. 

wakko didn’t mind the dress he thought he looked good in it, but he did think it made him look a little fat. Lakko on the other hand was completely embarrassed face red. He thought he looked weird cross dressing. 

“what do you guys think?” Dot asked looking at her sibling. 

“I look Faboo” 

“I don’t k-know” 

“What do you mean Lak” dot got up and started Checking Lak out. She thought it looked nice. She went to check behind him. 

“it’s j-just emba-Hey!” Lak turned around 

dot lifted the skirt up and noticed Lak was missing a piece. “How come you didn’t put it on?” 

“it’s embarrassing” Lak grabbed on to his skirt. 

“I think you look really cute” wakko tried to comfort him still eyeing him down. 

“yea you do, come on Lak it’s nothing to be ashamed of, lots of people do it to.” Dot reassured him. 

Lak looked to the bed and grabbed the thong and put it on. It felt weird was it supposed to feel like it was entering his butt. 

“...” wakko whispered into dots ear peaking her interest. They started at Lak and started their plan. 

lak was still looking the mirror, turning around as he saw dot and Wakko walk up behind him. 

Wakko put his hand on his shoulder “you know you look really fuckable in that skirt” Lak hadn’t noticed dot under neath him. 

dot slowly started to rub Lakko catching him off guard “D-DOT?!” 

“Yea baby Bro?” Dot didn’t stop she continued felling Lak getting hard by the second. 

Wakko at his neck biting leaving teeth marks everywhere even biting down hard enough to make him bleed licking up the blood that came out. 

“uhhh guys?” 

“Shhhh go with it Lak” wakko whispered in his ear. “But-“ wakko shut him up kissing him. He licked laks laps wanting entrance, not getting it he forced himself in playing with his little brothers tounge. 

lak fully hard dot stood up, wakko pulled away a sting of saliva following him, licking it off his face as well. Wakko took of his dress while dot started to strip Lak. 

“Leave the skirt on please” Wakko asked, dot listened taking off laks shirt and pushing him on the bed. 

Wakko wasted no time moving laks thongs to the side, lifting his legs and entering Lak without warning. 

“~Ah wak~” Lak moaned out. 

“don’t forget about me” dot hopped on top of laks stomach and started making out, lak Moaning into her mouth while their tounges fight for dominance, lak losing of course while she rubbed at her clit with her free hand. 

Dot pulled away turning around facing laks erected dick, she began to slowly jerk him before putting it in her mouth.

her mouth felt amazing, her tounge licking from his base to his tip, the feeling of the wetness Lak was losing his mind. While bobbing up and down she swayed her ass in front of Lak wanting him to lick her. Lak caught on to this and tried his best, he entered his tounge insides licking up all her juices coming out of her. 

“~Lak your insides feel so hot~” wakko thrusted in and out making Lak moan every time inside of dot. Dot stopped sucking Lak off she sat up and started moving her hips on Lak. “Mhm Lak go deeper pleaseee!” 

dot was close to finishing she had already been very horny from before her brothers knocked on her door. A few licks and she had came on laks face. Lak managed to lick up most of it, the rest going on the bed. 

dot got up and laid on the bed next to Lak she pulled laks face to her and pushed her lips on his. She tasted her self on him, sweet. 

lak was lifted away, picked up by wakko. “Come here my little fuck toy” wak teased before he started bouncing Lak on his lap. Every bounce wak hit laks sweet spot, “wak ngh slow Ah down” wak did the opposite going even faster. Laks leg were starting to go numb, his eyes rolling back, tounge out. “Such a little slut in this skirt” wakko slowed down to a stop letting Lak recover a bit. 

he lifted him off and placed him in front of dot. “Now fuck your big sister” wakko demanded sitting behind Him. 

“But-“ 

“don’t worry I’ll help” wakko grabbed laks dick and placed it in front of dots pussy. Wak lifted up laks skirt and thrusted in behind him Lak into dot. “AHH” dot and Lak both moaned out. Every time wakko thrusted into Lakko, he thrusted into dot. It took Lak a minute to get used to the movement before he started moving on his own. 

A few thrusts and Lak had finished inside of dot. “Mhmm keep it in.” Wakko was still going thrusting hard into Lak. He lifted him up to Lick his cheek “you like it when I grind the deepest parts of you, don’t you.” “Y-yes Ngh master” wakko was close and hearing his little sibling call him master was the finishing touch. He came in Lak cum leaking out. Laying on laks back 

*flash* they looked over to the door to see Yakko with his phone out. “That’s a keeper!” Yakk said capturing his siblings all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I take a long time to post but it’s like 5:30 am and I need to get at least some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to keep them in character I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
